Yu-Gi-Oh: Life of Yui Mato
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: My own Yu-Gi-Oh!-vers. Yui and her friends end up getting more than a prize after winning a duel. Strange people come after Yui's pendant. What do they want? Why does she have these powers and nightmares? And why is she the world's last hope? I may raise this to a T at some point. Also, basically a gender bend Yugi with different people and personality.


**Okay I need to explain a few things** **before the story:**

 **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of their other shows.**

 **If I did, I would've made Yugi and Tea a couple.** **I mean I can't be the only one who ships them, right? Who's with me?**

 **Also, I will be mixing up different cards from different series of Yu-Gi-Oh! Along with my own creations.**

 **Again: I DO NOT OWN DULE MONSTERS OR ANY YU-GI-OH!**

 **But I do own my OC. And I don't exactly understand how Duel Monsters goes. So cut me some slack. Enjoy! ;P**

* * *

 _Uhhhh... Five more minutes..._

Yui Mato reached out to her alarm on the top of her drawers next to her. When she missed after the fourth time she finally brought her face out of her pillow to look at it. Too bad she couldn't hit snooze.

 _"Whaaaaat?!"_ Yui quickly scrambled out of bed and ran around her room and coming in and out of her closet, scurrying around as she tried to get ready. "Oh, way to go, Mato. School ends in two months and you really wanna leave middle school knowing in the last few months your teachers yelled at you for being late!? Grrrrr. TOMMYYY!" As Yui finally got her uniform on, she burst out of her room and slammed the door behind her right before she got her bag out.

Sliding down the stair handle, Yui hurried as she went into the kitchen, where her dad, grandmother, and older brother were. "Why didn't any of you wake me?! Especially you, Tommy. You know better than anyone that I can't ever be late!" Yui rushed to the table where she grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into her mouth. "I tried, but you kicked me in the stomach," Tommy defended, taking a sip of his coffee. Yui growled as she took a bottle of orange juice and closed the fridge. "Ugh, whatever! Gotta go. love you guys. Well...most of you."

"Have a good day Slick-y," her father called. Yui laughed as her father called her his own personal nickname. "Bu-bye, darling," her grandma said kindly. "Don't get into any trouble," Tommy called out. Yui growled again as she ran to the front door.

 _My name is Yui Mato. And this is my life. Quaint, simple, and-_

"Watch where your going, kid!" a man yelled as Yui accidentally almost ran into traffic. _And slightly hectic_. Impatiently, she waited until the sign said to walk. Normally, she would use her skateboard or bike to get to school if she was running late. But last week she had rode her bike in the park and popped a tire with a stick and Tommy had yet to fix it like he promised. And she couldn't use her board because she had taken it to the shop to get a new design on it. So running was her last option. Besides; she had a big dinner last night and needed to run it off.

As she ran with the weight of her books on her back, Yui ran through the streets of the city to her school. When she reached the school grounds she shut her eyes in exhaustion. _Aw, man, aw, man, aw, man! I can't be late I just can't-_ Her thoughts were cut off as she bumped into someone and fell backwards. _Oh, please don't be a teacher,_ she thought as she kept her eyes shut and rambled on about what happened the last time she ran into a teacher in her head. "Hey, Yu. You alright?"

Yui opened her eyes in surprise as she heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar face. "Drew!" Yui sighed in relief as the familiar and relaxing presence of Andrew Davis show no danger. Well, not the kind of danger she was expecting. "Here, lemme help you up." "Oh, thanks." Drew pulled Yui up to her feet with one strong hand. When she had regained herself, she began to frantically bow and apologize. "Don't tell me: Yui was running' late for the first time 'n months," a familiar Jersey voice said.

Behind Yui, her childhood best friend Minyi Tetsu walked up to them, followed by another one of their friends, Opal O'Brien. Yui gave what had to be her fifth growl this morning. "Look who's talking. Weren't you late just yesterday?" "Hey, that was importin'." "Making sure your hair didn't look bad isn't important," Opal giggled. "We talkin' about Minyi?" their final friend joined in. Lukas Osprey.

The entire gang.

All together, they certainly were an odd bunch. Lukas had dark brown hair with the ends dyed green to match his bright green eyes. Over the school uniform for boys-which was just a long-sleeve white buttoned shirt with a red tie and blue jeans-he wore the schools track team blue jacket.

Opal wore her red hair in a side braid with a flower pin holding her bangs back,freckles dotted her nose, and her eyes were a pale blue. While the girl's uniform was also the same shirt and jeans-or a blue skirt, which she's wearing-and tie, they had to wear a black sweater vest as well. Opal wore it perfectly with a thin pink short body jacket over it and pink leggings.

Being from New Jersey, Minyi always says go big or go home. While she wore the uniform with a skirt, only her shirt wasn't completely buttoned on the top and wasn't tucked in at the bottom like it was supposed to. She kept the sleeves rolled up whether it was hot or cold. The tie was lose and not ruled in either, and her lose, hazel hair had blue highlights in it.

Drew wore no coat over his uniform. But he did wear an orange shirt under his shirt. His hair was always a messy espresso brown mop that almost covered his ocean blue eyes,and he always had his wide leather brown casual man bracelet on his right arm.

Then there was Yui. She was the oddest of them all. The tallest out of all of them was Drew, who was five foot six, and he was suppose to grow another foot in high school. Yui was half his size. Not only that, but she was especially shy. She wore jeans with her uniform, an had a black jacket over it. Her hair was the color wild orchid with three gold strips of hair serving as her bangs while a silver one stood with the rest if her hair, which was wild and lose and almost reached her waist. Her eyes were a deep amethyst, which completed her look.

Even stranger, she had been born with all these unnatural colors. But after that, the next sight was what she wore around her neck on a piece of string. Her Melenium Pendant.

When Yui was three years old, her mother had died from a terrible fever. She spent about a month or so in the hospital before passing on. And the moment before she passed on, she had given Yui the Melenium Pendant.

 _Yui, bring the golden box from my bag._

 _Yes, Mommy._

 _Open it._

 _Ooooohhh. Pretty pyramid. Hey! There are dueling cards in here, too._

 _They're yours now Yui._

 _Huh?_

 _That pyramid is called a Melenium Pendant. Someone gave it to me on one of my expiditons. But I don't think it was meant for me. And the deck... I made it with my heart and soul._

 _What do you mean, Mommy?_

 _Take it, Yui. It's yours now. Yo must be careful with it. There are dangerous people who would love to get their hands on it._

 _Why?_

 _Because it's magic, Yui. It holds great power you will one day unlock. You will do and learn amazing things with it. As will your current friends..._

 _Magic? What kind of magic? Mommy?_

 _My beautiful girl..._

 _Mommy!?_

 _My sweet little Yui... there is so much you'll learn. I wish I could see it..._

 _Mommy?!_

 _Take care of the pendant. Never lose it... Yui..._

 _Mommy! Don't go! The doctor said he'll be right back! Mommy!?_

 _Good-bye, Yui... Never... forget about the heart of the cards... Never...forget me..._

 _MOMMMMYYYYY!_

 _..._

 _Let's go, Yui._

 _Bu-by what about Mommy?_

 _Yui... She's in a better place now. One where she's happy and health. And where she can always look after us._

Yui did as her mother told her with her final breaths. She always kept her pendant on her neck when she wasn't sleeping or doing something that would endanger it. And she never forgot her mother or the heart of the cards. She always remembers how she smelled, what she looked like, what she loved to do, and how she hugged her. Her family didn't question it. After all, they did witness it themselves.

As Yui got out of her thoughts, the warning bell rang. The friends yelled in shock as they raced to first period after changing into the required black shoes.

"Hey, Yui," Drew called after her. Yui turned around and hummed in question. "Remember, you're still goanna teach me DM's surfing lunch, right?"

Yui stood there, stunned that she had almost forgotten. Luckily she always wore her black belt wit a pocket for the deck her mother gave her, which she added to over the years. Yui let a large smile cover her face. "Yeah, I remember. Don't worry. I'll teach you everything I know," she called back. Drew nodded, a smile on his lips.

Yui turned around quickly before her blushing showed and hurried to class. Ever since they met she's had a crush on Drew. But Tommy always freaked out when she started talking about boys with a dreamy look in her eyes, even if it was just her love for a boy band. Yui shook her bead, trying to get rid of the thought as she walked into her first class of the day.

* * *

 **Waddya think?**

 **R &R please, give me your opinions.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 ***Yawn* So tired... *Snore***


End file.
